Perfectamente equivocado
by Ranm.a.lways.OCD
Summary: Entonces te miré y me di cuenta de que todo había sido un absurdo error... El mejor de mi existencia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Perfectamente equivocado**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

La noche en Princeton, New Jersey, era fría. Demasiado. Ninguna persona caminaría tranquilamente en este tiempo inclemente a menos que estuviera loca… o fuera un vampiro, como yo.

Era un raro momento de placer silencioso el que estaba disfrutando. Vestido únicamente con unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca, y sencillo abrigo que no mantenía cerrado. Llevaba un paraguas al brazo aunque no tenía la menor intención de utilizarlo. La nieve caía, ligera y constante, acumulándose en mis hombros y en mi cabello. Me gustaba la sensación, crujiente y suave al mismo tiempo, de cada ínfima astilla de cristal helado que se estrellaba contra mi piel dura e igual de fría. Era gracioso notar como podía sacar la lengua para capturar un copo de nieve y que no se derritiera.

Me encantaba caminar en noches nevadas. Me daba una vaga sensación de estar solo en el mundo.

A lo lejos pude ver que la puerta de una casa se abría. La luz dorada se derramó sobra la oscuridad de la calle haciendo brillar la nieve blanca. Escuché un alegre intercambio de despedidas entre dos mujeres y después una de ellas se marchó.

El viento me trajo el olor de su maquillaje, del fijador en el cabello rubio y bien peinado, de la fina seda de su blusa y la suave piel del abrigo que la envolvía. Pero sobre todo, el olor de su sangre.

Era un buen aroma y de inmediato me hizo sentir llamas en la garganta, a pesar de que no habían pasado ni dos noches desde la última vez que había cazado.

La seguí inconscientemente, mientras ella se apresuraba por la acera. Quería probar ese dulce sabor, el dulce sabor de la sangre de una mujer. Hasta ahora solo había cazado varones, pues había una regla: no mates a personas inocentes; y, hasta el momento, solo los hombres parecían caer en la clasificación de culpables.

Lo sabía perfectamente y nunca me había equivocado. Cada vez que encontraba a un asesino, un violador, un torturador, las escenas de sus actos pasados recorrían sus mentes una y otra vez. Eso me daba carta blanca para hacer lo que debía. Para evitar que siguieran haciendo daño.

Quería probar la sangre de esa mujer pero no lo haría. Ella era inocente. Los únicos pensamientos que había en su mente eran buenos deseos para la amiga que acababa de visitar y la vibrante esperanza de que su prometido le diera una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños al día siguiente.

Me obligué a parar y me recargué contra una pared para tranquilizar mi ansiedad. Ya vendría una oportunidad. Si había algo de sobra en este mundo eran personas dispuestas a dañar a otras.

Un sonido de pasos, distinto del repiqueteo de los tacones de la mujer, me sacó de concentración. Eran unos pasos mesurados, calculados. Para un humano no serían perceptibles pero yo podía escuchar el leve susurro que hacia la suela de caucho sobre el asfalto. Giré hacia la izquierda y vi una figura oscura salir de un estrecho callejón y dirigirse en la misma dirección que la mujer elegante.

No podía distinguirlo bien. Solo veía que iba de negro completamente, con pantalones anchos, botas y un pesado abrigo de fieltro que lo cubría desde la nuca hasta las rodillas. En la cabeza tan solo podía distinguir una boina del mismo material y color.

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y por un momento pensé que era tan solo un transeúnte que había sido sorprendido por la nieve. Hasta que vi que sacó una mano enguantada del bolsillo derecho, sosteniendo firmemente una reluciente y, al parecer, muy afilada daga.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, con el lejano instinto protector y la sed ardiente al mismo tiempo. Mi oportunidad había llegado.

Me dispuse a seguir al hombre con lentitud y cautela, tal como él hacia con la mujer. Era bueno. Se movía sigilosamente sin llamar la atención de la rubia alta que caminaba aprisa en medio de la nieve y la oscuridad. A pesar de que él no se apresuraba, nunca dejaba que ella le sacara ventaja. Se mantenía a un ritmo constante esperando el momento perfecto para atacar, igual que yo. Entonces cometió un error.

Se resbaló y cayó, sobre sus manos y una rodilla, en un charco congelado ennegrecido por la suciedad, haciendo que el hielo se cuarteara estruendosamente antes de romperse.

La mujer se detuvo en seco y se volvió a medias para observar. Al darse cuenta de que había sido seguida recuperó la dirección de sus pasos y caminó a mayor velocidad, tan rápido como se lo permitían sus agudos tacones.

El hombre se incorporó en un segundo y dejó de preocuparse por el ruido que hacía al caminar, siguiendo a la mujer abiertamente. Él todavía no se había dado cuenta de que yo le seguía, y continuó caminando a un ritmo constante, adaptándose a la velocidad de la mujer.

Mis ojos vigilaban sus movimientos mientras que mi mente se concentraba en los pensamientos desesperados de la dama, que habían dejado de ser felices y pacíficos:

_¡Oh no! ¡Por favor no!_

Podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de ambas personas, sus respiraciones rápidas y entrecortadas, sentía el olor de la adrenalina en el aire frío.

La mujer empezó a correr, aunque un pensamiento pesimista de que no lograría escapar se había apoderado de ella. Si supiera que estaba a punto de ser salvada. El hombre aceleró junto con ella, blandiendo la afilada hoja con mano firme, segura y hábil.

_¡Dios mío! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!_

Casi sintiéndose perdida, le mujer comenzó a sollozar, con fuertes jadeos incontrolables de angustia y cansancio. Viendo que ella estaba a punto de ser alcanzada, corrí y salvé los treinta metros que me separaban del maldito en dos segundos.

Para mi sorpresa, él se detuvo justo antes de alcanzarla, dejando que ella escapara al dar la vuelta al final del callejón. Pero eso no lo salvaría. Yo había visto sus intenciones y la próxima vez, la mujer a la que persiguiera podría no tener tanta suerte.

En un segundo arrojé al asesino contra la pared del callejón y escuché unos ligeros crujidos de torceduras a pesar de que lo había lanzado con relativa suavidad. En ese momento me di cuenta de que de él emanaba un aroma suave, dulce y deliciosa, más que cualquiera que hubiera inhalado antes. Me sorprendía que una bestia capaz de intentar asesinar a una mujer indefensa pudiera oler tan bien.

Mi pensamiento racional se nublo y, sin poder esperar más, me abalancé contra él, arrancando la pesada bufanda oscura que le cubría el cuello y parte del rostro. Al hacerlo, me golpeó el aroma más exquisito que alguna vez hubiera tenido la suerte de sentir y se coló por mis fosas nasales sin encontrar ningún obstáculo. Un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda y la boca se me lleno de veneno, espeso y abundante. Era un aroma increíble. Sin miramientos lo tomé por los hombros y perforé la piel de su cuello con mis agudos dientes.

Fue incomparable el éxtasis que me produjo sentir el sabor de esa deliciosa sangre en mi lengua, deslizándose con suavidad por mi garganta. Un latido violento envió un nuevo torrente de dulce y tibia sangre a través de mis labios abiertos. Presioné más los dedos contra sus hombros y cerré los ojos, permitiéndome disfrutar de ese glorioso momento.

La sensación era perfecta. Demasiado perfecta. A través de la nube de placer que me envolvía pude discernir que este momento era diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera vivido al cazar. La diferencia era tan obvia que me sorprendía no haberlo notado antes: él estaba en silencio.

No el silencio simple de entender cuando una persona sencillamente no emite ningún sonido, sino un silencio profundo e impensable que no venía de sus labios mudos, sino de su mente.

Sorprendido, dejé de succionar y permití que la sangre entrara por si sola en mi boca. Me concentré en él, en su cuerpo tembloroso que de pronto me pareció muy pequeño, en el espacio en blanco que había sobre sus hombros, donde debería estar su mente, intentando descifrar algún pensamiento. Era como una capa de niebla que mantenía oculto el interior de su cabeza.

La niebla se disipó lentamente, al tiempo que su pulso se volvía lento. Y cuando pude penetrar en el misterio de su mente, me sepultó un alud de recuerdos y pensamientos tan incompatibles con quien yo creía tener sometido, que al principio no los comprendí.

En uno de ellos podía ver la fachada de una pequeña casa gris y casi en ruinas. El letrero clavado en el patio delantero rezaba: "Saint Clare Orphanage". Luego, dentro de la casa, veía a una muchacha pálida y demacrada, pero extrañamente hermosa, jugando con un pequeño grupo de niños en lamentable estado: sucios, delgados, con ropas maltratadas, desgastadas y deshilachadas.

Los recuerdos me mostraban la terrible situación del orfanato: casi no había comida, no tenían manera de calentarse o cocinar lo poco que tenían, la lluvia y el aire helados entraban por infinidad de goteras y rendijas, dormían sobre el suelo de tablas viejas o, en el mejor de los casos, sobre tapetes sucios y desgastados, cubriéndose apenas con un pequeño pedazo de manta gris, áspera y raída.

Un sentimiento de tristeza e impotencia me invadió, pero eso no era todo.

En otro de los recuerdos pude ver a la muchacha, bonita y frágil, desesperada en medio de la plazoleta pidiendo limosna. Después entraba a los bares o a las tiendas de costura pidiendo algún empleo, y tan solo era despreciada, insultada y echada del lugar sin ningún remordimiento. La vi, llorando desesperada, con la cara enterrada entre las manos sucias, cuando una mujer mayor, pelirroja y elegante, se le acercó con una bolsa llena de dinero. Ella, esperanzada, intentó tomar la bolsa, pero la mujer la retiró y le dijo que le daría esa y otras dos iguales si le hacía un favor. Cuando la muchacha aceptó la mujer le entregó un pequeño saco; dentro había un abrigo y una boina que me eran familiares. Una daga de plata grande y afilada brilló dentro del saco. El recuerdo se desvaneció.

Un jadeo de asombro se me escapó, pero por alguna extraña razón aun no acaba de comprender lo que había visto. Hasta que otro recuerdo llegó con fuerza: la muchacha estaba hincada a la orilla de un delgado río, lavándose la cara y las manos lo mejor que podía con las aguas heladas que corrían veloces. Después se puso de pie y se secó con su camisa desabotonada. Se recogió el abundante cabello castaño, formando una coleta enredada que sujetó sobre su cabeza con ayuda de la boina, después se puso el abrigo y se lo ajustó de manera que solo una parte de su rostro asomaba. Se miró en las aguas cristalinas del río y el reflejo distorsionado que capté era la imagen de la pequeña persona que ahora tenía acorralada contra una fría pared de ladrillos.

La revelación me crispó los nervios y enterré con más fuerza mis dedos en sus hombros, tanto así que sentí como el hueso cedía y escuche el chasquido de sus frágiles clavículas rompiéndose. Un ahogado, y claramente femenino, grito de dolor me devolvió a la realidad y me separé rápidamente de la persona que en un segundo había pasado de ser un asesino a una frágil chica desesperada por ayuda.

Al alejarme, las piernas de ella cedieron y se deslizó bruscamente hasta el suelo. Con el movimiento, la boina saltó de su lugar y el largo cabello castaño cayó en una cascada fragante. El fuego ardió de nuevo en mi garganta y yo me aferré a la pared a mi espalda para no saltar de nuevo sobre ella. Me tapé la boca ensangrentada, reprimiendo un grito de angustia mientras la miraba horrorizado.

La nívea piel de su cuello estaba llena de sangre, sus bellos ojos achocolatados se opacaban cada vez más, sus finos rasgos estaban deformados en una mueca de angustia y dolor.

Su mente debilitada ahora me permitía el libre acceso a sus pensamientos. Era una tortura.

_Duele…_

- Lo siento tanto… - le susurre desde mi lado del callejón

_Dios… perdóname… no quería hacerlo… no quería_

El recuerdo de los últimos minutos pasó por su mente, y yo pude ver la situación desde su perspectiva. Ella tenía miedo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tenía miedo de comprobar que era capaz de asesinar a una mujer inocente. Pero estaba desesperada. Si no mataba a aquella dama no podría obtener el dinero que necesitaba para los niños y para el orfanato. No tenía otra alternativa, ya lo había intentado todo.

Se acercaba a ella cada vez más y sentía repulsión por si misma al ver que la mano que empuñaba la daga no temblaba ni un poco. Era el momento. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que salieran del callejón. La rubia corrió y la muchacha la persiguió. Tenía que hacerlo. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sabía que estaba a punto de alcanzarla, darle la vuelta y enterrar el filo de la daga de plata en sus entrañas.

Entonces escuchó los sollozos desesperados de la mujer y se quedó de piedra. Comenzó a sentir el temblor que había estado esperando y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer tal cosa. No quería acabar con una vida humana, por mucho que necesitara hacerlo. Tenía que buscar y volver a buscar hasta encontrar otra salida, pero no se convertiría en una asesina.

El siguiente recuerdo fue el del dolor. Dolor en la espalda al chocar contra la pared, dolor en el cuello al sentir que algo terriblemente afilado se clavaba en su piel, el dolor que le producía la succión de su sangre a través de la herida. El dolor insoportable en los hombros como si una plancha de concreto la hubiera aplastado.

Después vi sus pensamientos en el momento real, y me vi a mi mismo a través de sus ojos. Mi cara era la de un monstruo, con los labios y los dientes ensangrentados y los ojos de un color escarlata que refulgía. Ella me miraba y sentía pavor.

La mirada de aquella frágil chica humana caló en el fondo de mi ser. Esa fue la primera vez que me avergoncé de lo que era. La primera vez que supe que daría cualquier cosa por volver a ser humano… o por morir. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hola y gracias por leer éste primer capítulo. Va a ser un mini-fic de no más de cinco o seis capítulos, seguramente.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Críticas, sugerencias?**


	2. Chapter 2

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_Duele… mucho… ¡Dios!_

La expresión en su rostro había cambiado. Por un momento quedó en shock y después comenzó a retorcerse con una terrible mueca de agonía grabada en sus delicadas facciones.

Tomé conciencia del regusto de su sangre que aún tenía en la lengua y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: mi veneno comenzaba a circular por sus venas.

- ¡¿Qué he hecho?

Había mordido su apetecible cuello, inyectando mi veneno en su cuerpo, pero no la había matado. Aunque débil su corazón había seguido latiendo y ahora, con cada latido que se volvía más fuerte cada vez, comenzaba a llevar el veneno que la transformaría en alguien como yo a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Me odié, me desprecié, me aborrecí por haberle hecho eso. Cuando creí que podía haberla matado, siendo ella una inocente victima de las circunstancias, pensé que era el peor monstruo que pudiera existir. Ahora que veía que ella se iba a transformar en alguien como yo, un ser despreciable, muerto y helado, que asesinaría humanos a sangre fría para poder alimentarse, admití que realmente era la peor escoria que podía existir en el mundo, por condenar a una criatura sin culpa a una existencia repugnante como esa.

Ella dejó escapar un entrecortado aullido de dolor. Yo sabía que pronto se volvería aún peor y sin detenerme a pensar la levanté en brazos y corrí.

No tenía un lugar a donde ir. En cada ciudad por la que pasaba me quedaba apenas unas noches así que nunca me preocupé por conseguir una residencia o algo en ningún lugar. Esta era apenas mi primera noche en Princeton y no tenía la menor idea de qué dirección tomar. No podía esperar demasiado. Los gritos de la chica en cualquier momento se volverían demasiado fuertes y prolongados como para ser ignorados y entonces estaría en problemas.

Corrí hacia las afuera de la ciudad, intentando por lo menos alejarme de cualquiera que pudiera escuchar o ver la escena que se desarrollaba. Fui por un camino que se volvía cada vez más rural y en cuestión de un minuto me encontré en un amplio terreno de pradera que no tenía muestras de civilización además de un par de casas pequeñas que aún estaban cerca de la ciudad. Continué dejando atrás las casitas y rápidamente no había nada a mi alrededor. Estaba solo con excepción de la chica que se retorcía en mis brazos.

Seguía corriendo, intentando encontrar un refugio antes de que amaneciera, pero no había nada, y con la chica gritando como poseída no podía arriesgarme a simplemente encaramarme a la rama de un árbol en algún pequeño bosque.

De pronto, como por arte de perfecta y oportuna magia, apareció un caserón a menos de medio kilómetro a mi derecha. Corrí hacia allá y antes de llegar me di cuenta, con alivio, de que estaba completamente abandonada y prácticamente en ruinas.

Entré en un segundo a través del hueco en donde antes seguro había una puerta. Las paredes se caían a pedazos, faltaban grandes trozos de techo y de suelo, los pocos muebles que quedaban estaban casi destruidos y todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo.

Detrás de una puerta encontré las escaleras que bajaban al sótano, poco menos que una habitación grande, húmeda y fría, con suelo de tierra y sin siquiera una pequeña ventana que permitiera la ventilación. Era perfecto.

En el espacio tan solo había unos cuantos sacos medio llenos de semillas de girasol. Los acomodé en el rincón más alejado de la puerta y luego los cubrí con mi abrigo formando una especia de colchón donde deposité con cuidado a la pobre muchacha que gritaba con verdadera agonía.

Seguramente no era un lugar muy cómodo pero al menos era menos duro que el suelo. Eso no tenía la menor importancia. Lo que menos iba a sentir la chica en esos momentos era la comodidad o la falta de ella en el lugar donde se encontraba, no cuando lo único en lo que seguramente podía concentrarse era en el fuego insoportable que le achicharraba cada vaso sanguíneo y cada tejido en su vulnerable cuerpo, aún humano.

Recordaba con escalofriante claridad la sensación de la transformación. El dolor insufrible e interminable. La convicción de que me estaba quemando vivo y a pesar de eso nunca perdía el conocimiento. El ruego que se repetía como un bucle infinito en mis atormentados pensamientos: ¡Mátenme!

Suplicaba la muerte una y otra vez y nadie tenía piedad de mí. Si aún la tuviera, hubiese apostado mi alma a que esta chica quería lo mismo. ¿Sería capaz de mostrar con ella la clemencia que nadie me había mostrado a mí? ¿Podría terminar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas?

Sin lugar a dudas, eso sería lo más sensato. Yo no podía hacerme responsable de ella si es que se convertía en una neófita, y seguro cuando ella se diera cuenta de en qué se había convertido, renegaría de su existencia y buscaría la muerte, que la eludiría, por todos los medios.

Acabar con su vida ahora solucionaría ambos problemas. Era sencillo, lo único que tenia que hacer era presionar la palma de mi mano contra su pecho, con suficiente fuerza para romperle los huesos y aplastar su corazón antes de que la transformación terminara.

Me acerqué a ella con la débil intención de terminar con el asunto. Ella era más fuerte de lo que hubiera creído. Mantenía los dientes y los puños firmemente apretados, se retorcía de dolor pero con una extraña y lenta cadencia, los sonidos que brotaban de su garganta todo el tiempo eran gemidos ahogados y ocasionalmente dejaba escapar un grito que reprimía rápidamente. Lloraba, por supuesto, pero solo pude notarlo cuando, al acercarme, vi el brillo húmedo sobre sus mejillas y empapando sus pestañas.

Me arrodillé junto a ella pero en vez de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, tomé sus crispados dedos entre mis manos. Le susurré cuánto lo sentía, le pedía que resistiera y le prometí que se acabaría. Frotaba su delicada mano entre las mías. Ella me apretaba con toda la fuerza que tenía y varias veces sus bellos ojos de color chocolate se fijaron en mí, con las lágrimas y el dolor brillando en ellos. Sentía un nudo en la garganta al verla sufrir de esa manera, aunque no entendía por qué ese sentimiento era distinto de la compasión que ya había sentido antes por un humano, o incluso de la que alguna vez sentí durante un fugaz momento por Carlisle, al pensar cuanto sufría con la profesión que había elegido. Carlisle…

Recordé que en mi propia transformación, a través del dolor y la desesperación, a veces distinguía el rostro de Carlisle junto a mí, susurrándome palabras de consuelo y frotando mi mano tal como yo hacía con esta muchacha. ¿Se habría sentido él igual que yo en estos momentos, dudando entre dejar que el veneno actuara y asesinarme?

A pesar de poder hacerlo, yo no leí sus pensamientos acerca de mis días de transformación. En realidad no sentía mucha curiosidad al respecto y prefería dejar los pensamientos de Carlisle tan en privado como pudiera. Sin embargo, sentía que el nunca había dudado de su decisión como yo lo estaba haciendo ahora. Carlisle es muy fuerte y siempre sabe los movimientos que debe hacer. Además lo notaba en su mirada. Antes de dejarlo, cuando me miraba y veía el amor paternal brillando en sus ojos, estaba seguro de que nunca se arrepentiría de haberme salvado. ¿Sería igual para mí con la chica?

La chica. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y a pesar de eso, cada minuto que pasaba podía sentir hacia que lado se inclinaba mi decisión. No podía matarla, aunque veía como sufría, aunque su futuro pudiera ser igual de despreciable que el mío. Simplemente no podía pensar en la posibilidad de que ella dejara de existir, me parecía que era aún peor de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era una reacción ilógica. No la conocía, no tenía idea de cómo pensaba o qué esperaba ella de nada, no debería sentir nada por ella. Pero lo hacía. Sentía algo, no sabía qué, pero ahí estaba. Una sensación en la boca del estómago que se fortalecía con cada minuto, y que vibraba al compás del latido desenfrenado de su corazón.

No lo haría. Dejaría que el veneno actuara transformando su cuerpo hasta convertirla en inmortal. Cuando fuera inmortal, igual que yo, dispondría de una cantidad de tiempo ilimitado para lograr que ella me...

¿Me que? ¿Qué podría querer yo de esa humana desamparada que en breve dejaría de serlo? ¿Qué era lo único que pediría si pudiera elegir?

Redención, perdón, aceptación, indulgencia. Eso era cuanto podía pedir de ella, después de haberle quitado su vida y, probablemente, también su alma. Solo podía aspirar a que ella me perdonara alguna vez, que entendiera y aceptara que yo no había querido tomar nada de ella, y que había sido mi estúpida impaciencia y sobre valorada confianza las que me habían llevado a esa fatal encrucijada.

Un agudo e inesperado grito me hizo saltar y el nudo en mi garganta se tenso aún más.

- Tranquila. Ya pasará –- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello. Quise poder llamarla por su nombre pero en su mente no había ningún pensamiento o recuerdo que me dieran una pista de él. Cuando toqué su cabeza ella me miró y sus ojos del color del chocolate derritieron mi corazón de hielo con su calor. Había dolor y angustia en ellos pero también vi, por unos breves momentos, el brillo de algo dulcemente tierno y sentí un apretón más fuerte en la mano que todavía sostenía la suya. Tal vez estaba agradecida de no estar sola, de que alguien intentara consolarla.

Otro grito rasgó el aire y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando ser lo suficientemente fuerte y sensato para terminar con un sufrimiento que no hacía más que empeorar y que apenas comenzaba. Pero no podía. Y menos después de haber visto ese brillo suave y gentil en sus ojos, aún en medio de tanto dolor. Ese brillo que había encendido en mi muerto corazón una pequeña llama de esperanza.

No sabía que esperaba en realidad. Solo era consciente de la sensación ansiosa en la boca del estómago y el deseo, irracional y cada vez más fuerte, de que ella, algún día, sintiera por mí algo más que condescendencia.

Un penoso gemido ahogado y otro apretón en mi mano. Deseé ser fuerte y terminar con su sufrimiento. Pero yo no podía soportar pensar en que si lo hacía, jamás sabría su nombre, jamás escucharía su risa y sus hermosos ojos jamás se fijarían en mí de nuevo. No podía permitirlo.

Acaricié su frente una vez más y llevé su mano a mi boca, para besarle el dorso con ternura.

- Lo siento. Soy demasiado egoísta.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Algo tarde pero... Feliz Año 2012! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>_

Casi cinco días habían pasado desde que comenzara la transformación. En todo ese tiempo no me moví de su lado ni un instante y pude apreciar los graduales e impresionantes cambios en ella.

La piel quemada en la nariz y las mejillas se volvió suave, lozana y blanca. Cada músculo obtuvo tono y firmeza. Las hebras del cabello que antes estaban opacas y quebradizas ahora se ondulaban graciosamente en largos mechones brillantes y terriblemente suaves. Las manos maltratadas adquirieron la delicadeza que se les había negado tanto tiempo y, aunque no podía verlo, estaba seguro de que el cuerpo femenino, cubierto por completo por aquellas ropas de hombre demasiado grandes para él, había perdido la delgadez de la desnutrición para revelar la hermosura de las curvas femeninas que siempre debieron estar ahí.

A medida que su cuerpo abandonaba la fragilidad junto con su humanidad, los pensamientos, si bien seguían siendo atormentados, recuperaban la agilidad y la fuerza, adquiriendo nuevos grados de raciocinio. Este cambio, sin embargo, pude apenas apreciarlo, ya que mientras su cuerpo se fortalecía, también lo hacía la barrera que antes me había mantenido fuera de su mente. El tono de sus pensamientos bajo de intensidad, y me fue cada vez más difícil entender algo de ellos hasta que finalmente dejé de escucharlos por completo.

La ansiedad invadió mi cuerpo por un momento eterno, justo cuando percibí que el cambio estaba a punto de concluir. El calor y la suavidad habían huido de sus extremidades, dejándolas frías y duras. Los dedos crispados habían terminado por perforar los sacos debajo de ellos por la fuerza con que se sujetaba. Ahora, según recordaba, todo el calor comenzaría a concentrarse en su corazón conduciéndolo a un ritmo frenético y redoblando el dolor que hasta entonces había sentido. Era lo peor de la transformación.

En efecto, su temple se resquebrajo bajo la intensa agonía y su cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente tensándose y arqueándose en formas antinaturales que de otra manera le hubieran partido el cuello y la columna vertebral. Sus dientes se apretaban tanto que rechinaban y ni siquiera así era capaz de contener los aullidos de dolor.

Finalmente después de lo que me pareció una eternidad el latido de su corazón se acelero a tal grado que formo una sola nota sostenida en mis oídos, su espalda se arqueó formando un perfecto ángulo de ciento ochenta grados y ella dejó escapar un alarido agudo y doloroso que me dejó helado. Y entonces terminó.

Su cuerpo se derrumbó y ella exhaló con un profundo suspiro de alivio. Sus manos agarrotadas se relajaron y su hermoso rostro quedó inexpresivo.

Sus párpados se abrieron repentinamente y pude ver el intenso color escarlata que llenaba el iris.

Sus ojos se movían erráticamente de un lado a otro pero ella se mantenía quieta. Podía adivinar que se estaba sintiendo muy confundida en ese preciso instante. Extendí la mano muy lentamente y toqué su brazo para intentar calmarla, pero a mi contacto ella se alejó con brusquedad. En menos de un segundo estaba pegada a la pared del sótano, a un par de metros de mí. Se veía asustada, más que por mi presencia, por la velocidad con que había efectuado ese movimiento.

Como si no estuviera segura de lo que veía alzó su mano enfrente de su cara y movió los dedos lenta y deliberadamente. Ella parpadeó varias veces. Luego, con la otra mano, tocó su mejilla, presionándola con la punta de los dedos y después descendió hasta su cuello donde cubrió con toda su mano el lugar exacto donde yo la había mordido.

- No estoy muerta – dijo en un susurro angelical con una voz como de campanillas del mas fino cristal cortado. Un estremecimiento me recorrió al escucharla por primera vez.

Bajó la mano que aún mantenía frente a su cara y siguió palpando su cuerpo con la mirada perdida en el espacio frente a ella. Tocaba su cara, su pecho, su abdomen y sus caderas como si no pudiera creer que ella fuera real. Por un momento me vi transportado a una efímera y completamente extraña fantasía, en donde eran mis manos, y no las de ella, las que recorrían su cuerpo con ansia y dulzura a la vez. Un ajeno y placentero escalofrío me recorrió la espalda ante ese pensamiento.

El pensamiento se desvaneció cuando sus ojos escarlata se concentraron en mí. De inmediato frunció el ceño y entreabrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo. Llevó su mano a su cuello de nuevo y supe que me recordaba. Una inesperada vergüenza me invadió al darme cuenta de ello. Sin quitar la mano de su cuello, bajó los ojos, pensativa y luego colocó la otra mano sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón quieto.

- Pensé…

No completó lo frase pero yo sabía qué era lo que había pensado. Después de un sufrimiento como el que había pasado no era posible seguir vivo ¿cierto? E irónicamente, no estaba viva, pero tampoco muerta.

- No estás muerta – dije respondiendo a su primera afirmación -, pero ya no eres la misma de siempre. Te has transformado.

Se irguió y pegó su espalda y sus manos a la pared detrás de ella. Continuaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido en clara señal de desconfianza.

- ¿En que? – me preguntó con la voz firme y desafiante. Aquello me trastornó de un modo extraño. Sin detenerme a pensarlo me acerqué a ella a mi velocidad normal. Ella me siguió con los ojos y únicamente los entrecerró cuando notó la velocidad a la que me movía, tan rápido como ella. La primera señal de comprensión cruzó por su rostro en ese momento.

La miré fijamente y recordé su rostro humano. Era bello pero demasiado frágil. Lo comparé con sus facciones inmortales y me pareció que no podía ser más perfecta. El convertirse en vampiro simplemente había mejorado lo que ya era hermoso. Después recordé mi deseo de tener tiempo ilimitado a su lado y por primera vez todas las dudas me abandonaron.

- En lo que siempre debiste haber sido – le contesté con voz profunda cargada de emoción.

La cautela no abandonó sus ojos mientras me miraba, pero no se sobresaltó ni me rechazó cuando levanté la mano para acariciar su suave pómulo con las puntas de los dedos. Sus hermosos labios se entreabrieron y ella también acarició mi mejilla.

No pude evitar que un estremecimiento me sacudiera, aunque el profundo surco entre sus cejas me dejó saber que ella repetía mi gesto especulando y comprobando, y no acariciando como yo. Bajó su mano y la colocó en mi pecho, sintiendo la misma quietud que había sentido antes en el suyo.

- Tú me… mordiste… - dijo con un susurro alternando la mirada entre la mano que estaba en mi pecho y mis ojos de color escarlata, no tan intenso como el suyo.

Tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta y asentí, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella retiró su mano y dejó los brazos inmóviles a los costados. Tenía la mirada gacha pero aún así podía percibir que sus ojos seguían moviéndose nerviosos a uno y otro lado. Parecía que estuviera intentando recordar, o tal vez, analizando todo lo que estaba pasando. Su ceño no se relajó en ningún momento. Finalmente habló de nuevo, haciendo la pregunta que ya me esperaba pero que seguía sin saber cómo contestar.

- ¿Quién… qué eres? – preguntó bajito y me miro de nuevo con horror incipiente en sus ojos encendidos - ¿Qué soy yo?

.

.

.

Explicarle qué éramos vampiros no debería haberme resultado tan difícil, pero así fue. Le expliqué lo mejor que pude y me sorprendió cuantas vueltas fui capaz de darle a una razón tan sencilla: soy un vampiro, te mordí y mi veneno te transformó en otro. Punto. Sin mayor dificultad. Para mi alivio, a pesar de mi enredada perorata ella me entendió prácticamente al instante. Su imaginación había contribuido mucho.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio. Sus ojos no se apartaban de mí y su ceño no se relajaba. Era la situación más frustrante e intrigante que hubiera vivido. Estar frente a ella, mirándola fijamente igual que ella hacía conmigo, sin tener ni la más remota idea de las maneras en que discurrían sus pensamientos.

Un delgado rayo de sol se filtró a través de las tablas que cubrían la única pequeña ventana que había, iluminando un medio círculo de tierra cerca del lugar donde ella se había dejado caer. A medida que avanzó el tiempo la luz se fue acercando a ella. No pude contener una risita cuando ella se alejó del fino rayo con una mirada de temor.

- No te hará daño – le dije con cierta ternura en la voz cuando ella me miró, indignada por mi reacción.

Dubitativamente acercó la mano a la luz. El dorso iluminado de su mano refulgió con miles de chispas blancas que refractaban la luz creando franjas de arcoíris en las paredes a su alrededor. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y la sorpresa maravillada se reflejó en sus ojos incandescentes. Sentí la boca seca y el aire se me atascó en la garganta ante su hermosura.

La miré como un idiota mientras ella examinaba su piel de cerca pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a hacer muecas y se llevara una mano a la garganta. Sed, por supuesto. Aún recordaba que la primera era la sed más ardiente para un vampiro. La luz se había ido y pronto anochecería. Era hora de ir a cazar.

- Estás sedienta – dije mientras me incorporaba. Ella me miró con unos ojos grandes y redondos desde el lugar al que se había deslizado en el suelo. Parecía insegura, como si no quisiera saber qué vendría a continuación.

Ella se puso de pie con lentitud. La evalué y decidí que era perfecto que llevara esas ropas masculinas. Una mujer con su hermosura no pasaría desapercibida aunque fuera de noche. Pensé en su cabello y supuse que mientras mantuviera el cuello del abrigo en alto y el cabello por dentro no habría ningún problema.

- Vamos... – recordé que no sabía su nombre y pensé que era un buen momento para preguntarlo -. ¿Cómo te llamas? – entrecerró los ojos ante mi pregunta, como si yo tuviera alguna intención oculta en conocer su nombre. La frustración por no poder escuchar su mente me golpeó fuerte.

- Isabella – dijo secamente.

- Yo soy Edward Masen – no mencioné que muy en el fondo me avergonzaba de estar en contra de mi padre y que por eso había dejado de usar su apellido. Ella solo asintió y yo suspiré internamente. No iba a ser fácil romper el hielo. ¿Qué esperaba? Para fines prácticos, yo la había matado.

- Acompáñame – pedí en un susurro y esperé que ella comenzara a avanzar por su cuenta. Cada paso era rápido para la velocidad humana pero para nuestra velocidad era lento. Esperé con paciencia y un poco maravillado a que ella se acostumbrara a su nuevo cuerpo. Ella no vigilaba sus pasos, estaba más concentrada en los polvorientos y deteriorados alrededores de la casa. La madera mohosa y casi podrida de las escaleras que teníamos que subir para salir a la sala, el polvo cayendo desde cualquier lugar. No era algo digno de admirar pero pude adivinar que, ya que eran las primeras imágenes que absorbía con su nueva visión, tenía que estar realmente impresionada.

Salimos al destruido porche de la casa. La escasa luz no era brillante y no representaba un peligro. No había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda y pronto sería noche cerrada.

Caminamos a buen paso de regreso a la ciudad en completo silencio. Nos tomó un par de horas llegar pero creo que fue tiempo bien aprovechado para que ella terminara de dominar su habilidad. Por trayectos corría a toda velocidad y saltaba de un lado a otro. Incluso tomó un par de rocas del camino y las hizo trizas entre sus dedos delgados. Una ligera sonrisa le curvó los labios por un segundo. Yo me sentía feliz de que se lo estuviera tomando tan bien y de que nadie estuviera mirando, para no tener que interrumpirla.

La noche volvía a ser helada y no me sorprendió que una muy ligera nevada, más que la anterior, cayera. Los techos aún estaban cubiertos de nieve y seguirían acumulando más de ella en las próximas noches. En esta época del año los días terminaban temprano y eran pocas las personas que transitaban a esa hora. De nuevo era como estar solo, pero esta vez el aroma dulce de Isabella junto a mí rompía fácilmente esa ilusión. De pronto su voz de cristal penetró con perfecta armonía en el susurro de la nieve que caía alrededor.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo escoges a alguien?

Me hubiera reído con ligero sarcasmo si no hubiera notado la tensión en su voz y la mirada asustada en sus ojos de rojo vivo. Ella no se veía salvaje, no se veía con ganas de matar a cualquiera que se le atravesara solo para beber su sangre. Solo se veía asustada, justo como antes de que la mordiera. ¿Cómo alguien tan hermosa y fuerte podía sentirse tan vulnerable?

- No te he dicho que puedo leer la mente – la sorpresa reemplazó al temor en su expresión y rápidamente bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Por un momento creí que estaba avergonzada -. Hasta ahora tú has sido la única excepción, pero eso es lo que hago cuando tengo que cazar. Busco en la mente de las personas y cuando encuentro a alguien que ha cometido alguna atrocidad, sé que encontré a mi presa.

Su expresión volvió a cambiar y ahora estaba pensativa.

- Yo no puedo leer la mente ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?

Me detuve a mitad de la calle y la miré con seriedad antes de responder.

- Isabella, eres libre de seguir tu camino como desees, pero ya que soy el responsable de que te hayas transformado me complacería que me dejaras ayudarte – comencé con una muda súplica en los ojos -. Yo puedo leer sus mentes para ti. Podemos intentarlo y si decides que quieres marcharte yo estaré de acuerdo – esa promesa me significaba un gran sacrificio. Yo no quería matar inocentes pero si a ella no le importaba y prefería seguir por su cuenta ¿Cómo podría dejar que se fuera sin más?

- De acuerdo – su aceptación interrumpió bruscamente mi triste reflexión y el calor llameó tiernamente en mi muerto corazón. Asentí y continuamos caminando entre la nieve.

Nos alejamos del centro de la ciudad. Paseábamos con lentitud entre las calles de la periferia. Una puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y los efluvios humanos se derramaron como en cascada. Isabella se tensó, preparada para atacar, pero la detuve con un gran esfuerzo. Ella no estaba usando toda su fuerza.

- Tranquila – susurré entrecortadamente. Ella cerró los ojos y poco a poco se obligó a relajarse.

- ¡Los veré mañana muchachos! – gritó el hombre que había salido del bar -. Ahora debo ir a atender a mi amada mujer.

La última frase estuvo cargada de ira y sarcasmo, ni un poco disimulados. Leí su mente. Lo que pensaba justo en ese momento y como esos pensamientos le traían recuerdos recientes. Mi mandíbula se tensó con furia e Isabella lo notó.

Ella miró al hombre en cuestión. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro de la acera, apenas levantando los pies. Soltaba frases incoherentes en voz alta, arrastrando cada palabra, claramente alcoholizado.

- Es él – interpretó con rapidez mi mirada glacial y la tensión en mi rostro. Asentí.

Seguimos al sujeto con discreción. Aunque no hubiera estado cayéndose de borracho dudo que nos hubiera notado. Isabella aún se veía muy insegura. Decidí cumplir con mi parte del acuerdo.

- La mujer que está en su casa no es su esposa. Ella estaba sola vendiendo fruta en la plaza cuando él decidió que sería suya. La engañó para apartarla y abusó de ella. La llevó a su casa y siguió violentándola. Cuando ella intentó escapar le dio una paliza que la dejó inconsciente. La embarazó y ni siquiera así dejó de golpearla. Mientras tanto buscaba más jovencitas solas para violarlas. Cuando ella dio a luz siguió abusando de ella y la embarazó de nuevo.

"Los niños tienen siete y seis años, al menos se encarga de ellos, aunque pobremente. Ahora ella ha encontrado un buen hombre que la quiere y a sus hijos. Ese monstruo no siente nada por ella ni por los niños pero no los deja ir. En cambio, pasa el tiempo emborrachándose y maltratándola. Dos veces casi la ha matado por las palizas. Ahora él golpea a los niños también.

Cualquier vestigio de duda desapareció de ella al escuchar eso. Yo mismo quería hacer pedazos a ese mal nacido pero era presa de Isabella. Era el momento. No había ningún testigo.

- Muerde en la base del cuello – le indiqué. Así parecería una mordida menos humana. No había necesidad de más instrucción porque sabía que su instinto le diría exactamente qué hacer. Y así fue.

La vi encorvarse y correr hacia él. Solo hubo un leve sonido que indicara su avance mortal, un discreto silbido como si fuera una repentina ráfaga de viento. El maldito sólo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que la tuvo justo detrás. Ella le dio la vuelta, inmovilizándolo contra la pared. Con una mano le tapó la boca y con la otra le dejó expuesto el lugar donde mordería. Los pensamientos del monstruo eran caóticos, solo podía pensar en el dolor punzante que sentía.

Ella terminó en cuestión de minutos y entonces dejó caer el cuerpo drenado y sin vida. Yo me acerqué a él y le quité la cartera, el reloj y un valioso anillo. Destruí los dos últimos en un segundo y arrojé los restos por la alcantarilla. Saqué el dinero de la cartera y me lo guardé en el bolsillo para después dárselo a algún mendigo. Al final tiré la cartera descuidadamente junto al cadáver.

Me volví hacia Isabella que aún tenía los ojos clavados en el cuerpo del monstruo. Sus ojos, de un llameante y vivo rojo sangre, estaban fríos, vacíos de toda expresión igual que el resto de su bello rostro. Un fino hilo de sangre bajaba desde una de las comisuras de sus labios sensuales. Lo limpié con mi pulgar y, sólo entonces, ella me miró.

- Vámonos – ella parpadeó y asintió levemente.

Salimos de Princeton, rumbo al norte antes de que amaneciera. En el día nos ocultábamos y algunas noches salíamos a cazar. No demoramos en llegar al límite del estado.

Estábamos en un pequeño bosque donde, afortunadamente, Isabella salvó a un muchacho de la escopeta de un cazador loco. El muchacho corrió sin volver la vista atrás e Isabella acabó con el monstruo. Yo la miraba, sintiendo el ya familiar estremecimiento en la espalda. Aún me sorprendía que ella hubiera dominado la caza tan fácilmente y que, a pesar de ser casi una recién nacida, tuviera tanto control de ella misma.

Ella abandonó el cadáver y yo no me molesté en hacer nada con el. Los animales lo harían por mí. Isabella caminó entre los árboles unos cuantos metros. No lo suficiente para dejar atrás el olor del cuerpo sin vida que ya empezaba a descomponerse. Ella me miró y yo sentí un vuelco desagradable en el estómago.

No sabía si un vampiro podía sufrir un ataque de nervios o algo así, pero parecía que ella estaba a punto de colapsar. Tenía una mueca de angustia grabada en la cara. Ella se acuclilló sobre la tierra fría y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Entonces lloró.

No podía derramas lágrimas, por supuesto, pero los desgarradores sollozos que salían de su garganta no podían ser otra cosa que llanto. Escalofriante y doloroso llanto. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Me acerqué a ella lleno de pánico e intenté abrazarla. Ella me sostuvo por los brazos antes de que lo lograra, y yo hice lo mismo. Sus ojos se veían vidriosos como si realmente estuviera a punto de derramar las lágrimas que sonaban en su voz.

- Esto está muy mal – espetó con la voz estrangulada -, no puedo seguir así.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De eso – señaló con su barbilla el sitio más atrás, donde yacía el cadáver del cazador -. Es asesinato vil. Aunque ellos sean monstruosos ¿Qué nos hace pensar que tenemos derecho a juzgarlos? ¿Qué nos hace mejores que ellos, Edward?

En las pocas semanas que llevábamos juntos jamás había pronunciado mi nombre. Escucharlo por primera vez en el cristal roto de su voz me caló en lo más profundo y de nuevo sentí vergüenza de mi mismo. Ella tenía razón.

- Isabella…

- No lo haré de nuevo.

- No hay alternativa. ¿Qué harás? ¿Cómo te alimentarás? – ella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. De nuevo se cubrió la cara y los sollozos se reanudaron.

Por un instante pensé en Carlisle y el motivo por el que lo había abandonado. Después de todo sí había una alternativa. No estaba seguro que querer usarla pero supuse que tenía que decirle a ella. De nuevo el triste sentimiento de poder perderla me abrumó y mantuve la boca cerrada. Yo, definitivamente, era lo peor. Ella se controló y volvió a mirarme, dejándome clavado en el suelo con la fuerza de su determinación. El cristal roto aún era hermoso, pero ahora me cortaba con cada palabra.

- No quiero ser un monstruo.

Al escuchar esa sencilla frase sentí que algo dentro de mí cambiaba. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿Qué tal el capítulo?<strong>

**Solo por si alguien se pregunta por qué lo repetí tanto: me gusta la comparación de la voz de Isabella con el cristal, como cuando Bella dice que la voz de Edward es "de terciopelo" o que la voz de Rosalie suena como "campanillas de viento doradas" xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Reviews?**


End file.
